Breathe
by faithfulwriter
Summary: Oneshot. PAIRE. Peter and Claire fought their desire for each other for years. They tried to move on, tried to ignore it but it was always there. Then she knocked on his door. Tonight they would breathe for the first time.


**Title: **Finally (oneshot)

**Author: **DesperateAlter (DA)

**Characters: **Peter and Claire

**Rating: **M for sex (detailed) and controversial topics,

**Warning: **This is a Cesty Paire. If you don't like incest stories or sex then don't read this story.

**Disclaimer:** I, in no way condone incest relationships and I do not promote them. This is only a story. I do not own Heroes and am not, in any way, associated with NBC, Tim Kring or Heroes officially.

A/n: so, this is something i don't usually write but it was a request and a challenge. so i did. let me know what you think!

Finally

She exhaled. She felt like she had been holding her breath for years. She didn't care anymore. She needed this moment more than she needed oxygen. She wanted this moment more than anything else the world could offer. She told herself it was a dream, but when he kissed her neck and sent electrifying shocks down her body, she knew it wasn't a dream. It was real. Finally, it was real. For the first time, she opened her eyes and saw him looking at her. He saw her. He _really _saw her. This was really happening.

He smiled a lop-sided grin at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss her. "Are you sure about this?" He whispered to her.

"More sure than I have been about anything else in my life."

"There's no going back after this."

"Good," she kissed him again and moved her hand down his rippled chest. Her hand found it's way to his button and she unclasped it. She slid her hand into his pants and felt him swell as she touched him. He moaned slightly as she moved her hand around inside his pants. "I don't want to go back. Not ever."

He moaned as he kissed her, more passionately this time. "I want you to be part of me.. Please. Take me away. I need to feel you inside of me. Now…forever."

He unfastened her bra as he kissed her. There she was his for the taking. And he was going to take her. For years they had fought against the issues separating them but no more. To hell with caution, he was tired of living under it. To hell with rules, she was finally going to be his, really, truly his.

……**. ……. …….**

_Two Years Earlier_

_From the moment Peter Petrelli found out Claire Bennett was his niece his heart had broken into pieces. There was something about her during their first encounters that he couldn't forget, _

_something that made him long for her. Then, the news came and he had to change his thoughts about her, which was the hardest thing he had ever tried to do. _

_Over the next year of her living with his family and their relationship developing closer, almost too close, he fought long and hard against any feelings he had for her. She was, after all, his niece—a fact he found himself constantly reminding himself. _

_But there were times that he forgot that simple fact. He'd let her come over and stay with at his apartment whenever she asked—even it meant he cancelled a date for her. He just wanted her around. He wanted to torture himself; to hold her close as they watched a movie or laugh at her and call her a cheerleader, just to see her squirm and get defensive with him. He wanted to make her dinner and treat her like she was beautiful. He wanted to take her places, wanted to dance with her, wanted to wipe her tears. Sometimes, he found himself wanting to kiss her. It was in these moments that the reality he despised peeked into his mind. She was his niece. _

"_Peter did you hear what I asked you?" Claire asked him one evening. They were alone in the Petrelli mansion watching television. Claire had some books out, brushing up on some homework. _

"_No, sorry. What was it?" Peter asked, his mind re-focusing on her. It was focused on her when she asked, but not at all in a way it should have been. _

"_Honestly Peter, sometimes you…" _

"_Sometimes I what?" _

_Claire smiled. "Nothing." _

"_Sometimes I amaze you with my brilliance?"_

_Claire rolled her eyes._

"_Sometimes I amaze you with my wit?" _

_She ignored him but he could see the smile forming. _

"_Sometimes I amaze you because the answer is six?" She looked at him, taken aback for a moment. She quickly looked back at her paper and scribbled some numbers. Her golden curls fell down around her face. She stopped and looked back at him. "It's six. I am amazed." _

"_Well, I told you." _

"_I thought you didn't hear the question." _

"_I can never reveal my mysterious methods of amazing-ness. If I told you that, I'd have to kill you." _

"_Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm in destructible." _

"_Ah. Good thing I didn't tell you then. I'd be in trouble." He smiled. She laughed and hit him playfully on the shoulder. _

_A few minutes later she laid her head in lap. "Whoa," he said surprised. "Whatcha doing?" _

"_I just want to take a break. This is my favorite part of the movie." She snuggled up and looked so comfortable that he couldn't tell her no. Besides, how would he explain to a seventeen year old, who just happened to be his niece, what it was doing to him? He watched her from that moment on and not the movie. He touched her hair and she moved in his lap. He pulled his hand away. _

"_I like that. It's soothing," Claire replied to Peter's movement. He put his hand back down and ran it through her hair and smiled, even though he knew he shouldn't have. _

……_**. ……. …….**_

_One Year Ago_

"_Peter Petrelli! Don't you dare!" She yelled as he playfully held a snowball in his hands. _

"_And what if I do?" He teased back. Simon and Monty had stopped building their snowman to watch their sister and uncle. _

"_You wouldn't do it, Peter." They stared at each other. He lowered his ammunition and she smiled content and pleased with herself. She turned back to her brothers and Peter smiled. He threw his snowball at her with full force and it hit it her on the back of her shoulder. She turned around and looked at him. "I can't believe you did that!" _

"_What? It's not like it hurt." Peter smiled a lop-sided smile. _

"_I'm going to get you for that." _

"_Bring it on cheerleader." Peter smirked as he threw another snowball at her. Claire swooped up some snow in her hand and threw it as hard as she could. Score for her. It hit him on the head. "Now you're in for it," he yelled as he made some more snowballs. _

"_Okay, Okay! I give up!" Claire yelled as Peter threw the 100__th__ snowball at her. "I quit. I'm tired. You win." _

_Peter threw his snowball onto the ground. "Aw, give me a hug. No hard feelings. It's okay to quit." Peter patronized as he went toward her. He hugged Claire as soon as he got to her. _

"_Now boys!" She yelled as Simon and Monty attacked Peter from behind and Claire ducked out of the way. The three of them laughed as Peter fell to the ground. _

"_That was low." He said coldly. _

"_Aw, Peter. I'm a cheerleader. We don't quit. We work together to be victorious." She laughed. "Good job boys." She gave them fives and hugs as they laughed at their uncle on the way inside the house. _

_She smiled at Peter. "Oh, you're pleased with yourself." _

"_I am. I got you." She laughed and taunted. He loved her laugh, even when it was directed toward him. She reached out her hand to help him and he took but pulled her down with him. _

"_That wasn't an obvious move at all." She snapped sarcastically. He shrugged, which caused her to laugh. "Let's make an angel." She said as she moved her arms and feet. Peter followed suit because her child-like nature brought out the best in him. _

_Claire laughed as they looked down at what they had just made. "Too bad it looks like a blob. We were too close." _

"_Nah, you can tell what they are. They are close angels." Claire nodded and giggled. _

"_I like the snow," she smiled as she shivered. _

"_Cold? Let's go in." He wrapped his arms around her and they walked the long walk back to the house. _

_She was so close that he could smell her scent of vanilla and honey. He was trying to remind himself who she was when she stopped walking. _

"_Peter." She stared at him. Her blue eyes sparkled in the white snow. She didn't say anything else. He didn't say anything. They just stared. She was so close to him, wrapped inside his jacket and he could feel her breath on him. It made his heart skip a beat. Claire stood taller on her toes and leaned into him. Even though everything inside of him said not to, he leaned into her. _

_She kissed him; it was only a second-long peck but she still lingered there and he, consumed by the thought of her lips, kissed her softly again. His tongue slid into her mouth slightly and hers into his. It was a sensual kiss and he felt its effects throughout his whole body, especially as she snuggled closer and wrapped her hands around him. The stood there for seconds, though it felt the kiss had lasted for hours. They lingered on each other's lips; both knowing what would happen when it was over. _

_And sure enough they froze once they separated. "Claire—"_

"_Don't say anything. You'll ruin it. Later." Peter nodded in compliance as they went inside. _

……**. …….**

"_Claire," Peter said a week later. "We need to talk." _

"_About what?" She said as she talked with Heidi. _

_He was agitated now. "You know what it's about." Her eyes met his for a second. _

"_No. I'm busy right now." Heidi noticed the tension, everyone had been noticing. _

"_Claire, you can go talk with Peter. It's okay." Claire looked at him and eyes pleaded for her to come. _

"_No. I want to finish this up before you leave at five. We'll do it later." She shrugged at Peter and went back to what she was doing. Peter fumed silently. It was times like this when she showed her age and her grandmother's personality. He went upstairs and Claire watched him from the corner of her eye. _

……

"_Peter! What are you doing in my room?" Claire asked him angrily. _

"_No more of this. We are going to talk and we're going to do it now." Claire huffed and fell into her chair. _

"_Okay so talk. Wait, let me save you the energy. 'Oh Peter, I'm sorry. I never should have kissed you.' _

'_Claire, that can never happen again. You did a bad thing.' _

'_I know.'" Claire continued on, imitating them both. Peter smirked at her interpretation. "'I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Maybe it was the snow or the laughter or being so close to you. I guess I wasn't thinking.' _

'_No, you weren't. It's okay. But it can never happen again.'_

'_I know. It's weird. Just be careful with the way you flirt with me, a girl gets confused. I just really thought _you_ wanted to kiss _me_ but you would never actually do it.' Awkward silence moment. _

'_Claire, that's not fair. I'm in a tough situation here. It—It can never happen again Claire. Even though I wanted it too because I kissed you back. It was a mistake. Please, let's just go back to normal now.'" She paused. "Did that sound something like what you wanted to say?" _

_Peter mused at her. "Not exactly." Claire's eyes widened. _

"_Oh? You mean you weren't going to tell me that it shouldn't have happened, that it was a mistake and we can never do it again?" _

"_Yes, sort of but…"_

"_No buts. The minor details don't matter Peter." Claire replied haughtily. _

"_Claire, can I speak now?" She shrugged. Peter sighed and sat down beside her. "You're right." She looked at him with curiosity. "I was flirting with you. I shouldn't have. There's just—there's something. If things were different…I don't know…but things aren't different. You're barely eighteen and you're still my niece." He looked into her blue eyes and he wished he could stay there. "There are too many people involved in this Claire. I don't want you to get hurt. So, I'm going to put up some guidelines." _

"_Here we go." She rolled her eyes. "You're being ridiculous Peter." _

"_Well I don't know what else to do! I can't go around kissing you and thinking about you like that Claire." _

_She looked taken aback. "You think about me…?" Peter could feel himself blushing as she moved toward him. "What do you think about?" He couldn't go here. Not with her, not now. _

_She moved closer to him and cornered him by the wall. He could feel himself being aroused by her. "Do you think about kissing me again?" She leaned into him, leaving his hand placed upon her breast. She used her free hand to push the strand of loose hair behind his ear. She kissed his neck. "I think about it, about kissing you. Sometimes it's all I think about. I find myself wanting only you Peter. Always, only you. " _

_Before he could stop it or stop himself they were kissing. A soft kiss at first then their teeth were gnashing and their tongues reaching farther than they should be capable of. It was a kiss of passion, intense passion and longing. He wasn't thinking, if he was he would stopped what was happening. All he could think of was her. _

_Within seconds her shirt was on the floor and his as well. She put her hand on the rim of his jeans. It moved down inside of his pants. He smiled that lop-sided smile as he kissed her again. They made their way to the bed and he kissed her. That was all he wanted to do, kiss her. _

_He started to unfasten her bra when there was a loud knock at the door. "Claire? You in there? It's me." Peter's eyes widened at the sound of his voice. Nathan. Claire's dad. His brother. He looked at Claire. _

"_Yeah I am. Don't come in! I'm not decent." _That's an understatement, _Peter thought._

"_Yeah, ok. Uh…Heidi said that Peter was here. Have you seen him?" They both froze. _

"_Uh…he's still here?" Claire played off nervously. _

"_Yeah, his coat is still hanging up." _

"_I haven't seen him in like an hour. Maybe he's downstairs?" _

"_Okay. Have you eaten?" _

"_No Nathan. I haven't."_

"Come join me when you're…finished." Nathan said. They didn't move until they heard the sound of his shoes on the steps.

_Peter's mind was racing. What was he thinking? They nearly got caught. He moved from the bed and grabbed his shirt. He handed Claire hers. "This was…stupid. We were so close to doing something really dangerous. We can't do this Claire. Nathan's my brother. You're his daughter. We can't, never again." _

_Claire nodded. "I shouldn't have…both times. I'm sorry Peter. I-I don't know what's wrong with me." _

"_Nothing, Claire, nothing at all. We both just need space and time." _

"_I agree." Peter looked at her. _

"_You do?" _

"_Yes. We can't do this. I want to so bad, but we can't. I know that but it's just so hard to accept when I feel…"_

"_I know." They sat in silence for what felt like an eternity. _

"_Guidelines…you were talking about those before…" _

"_Uh, yeah. We should just try to not be alone together…no more sleepovers…no more lone movies…not for awhile anyway." _

"_Okay," Claire nodded. "You better go down first. Nathan knows it will take me awhile to get ready." _

_Peter nodded and walked out the door. After it closed, he could swear he'd heard Claire cry. _

……**. ……. …….**

_Earlier this year_

"_Justin, this is my dad, Nathan."_

"_Pleasure sir," the boy said politely._

"_My step-mom Heidi….My grandmother Angela."_

"_Ma'am." _

"_Those are my brothers, Simon's the tall one and Monty." Claire smiled as she made introductions. Justin received them all well. _

_Before they sat down for dinner Monty and Simon had pulled Justin away to look at some new contraption they had. He complied and went. Nathan and Claire sat on the couch in the den. "Hello family," Peter said cheerfully as he came in. "Sorry I'm late." _

"_Peter! That's alright!" Nathan smiled, embracing him. Claire stood up. _

"_Hey Peter," she said. Their greeting was awkward, like always, as he hugged her briefly. No one else picked up on it but it was there. _

"_You're awfully dressed up for a family dinner." Peter smiled at her. He couldn't help thinking that she looked beautiful. _

"_Claire brought a friend," Nathan replied. _

"_A friend?" Peter asked, feeling the jealousy rise within him. _

"_Yes, his name is Justin Lindburg. You have what is it, freshman literature with him?"Claire nodded, not removing her gaze from Peter. "He seems to be a nice guy." _

_Peter stared back at her. "I can't wait to meet him." As if right on cue, Simon and Monty led him back into the den. "Hi, I'm Peter," he said extending his hand. _

"_Hello. I'm Justin. You're her uncle right?" Peter flinched. That was one of the words that he hated. He nodded. "I've heard so much about you! You're niece has a very high opinion of you." There it was. The other word he hated. He smiled politely. Two strikes. He already didn't like the guy. _

……**. ……. …….**

_Earlier Tonight_

_Claire knocked on his door. The New York summer rain had just begun to fall. Despite that, he could see her tears falling. "What's wrong?" He led her into his apartment. "Claire, you're soaked. You need to put some dry clothes on." He disappeared into his room. "This is all I have." He replied as he handed her a towel, a shirt and a pair of his boxers. She nodded. _

_He moved closer to her. "What's wrong?" She shook her head. He stroked his hand across her wet hair. _

"_I'm going to go change." She replied quickly. Peter put on some tea for Claire and she came out just as it was finishing. _

"_I made you some tea." He told her. Then he looked at her. He gulped back his emotions as he saw her in his clothes. It was the most beautiful she had ever been—his clothes, no make-up and damp hair. _

"_Thanks," she smiled and sipped it. He sat beside her on the couch. _

"_Now what's wrong?" _

_She sighed and put down her cup. "Justin and I had date." _

"_Those aren't usually things that make people cry and show up on doorsteps at eleven o'clock at night." _

"_No, they're not," she paused. "He told me he loved me…again. He said he thought he wanted to marry me someday." _

"_Oh?" Peter said. It was lame but it was the only reply he could think of. _

"_I told him I didn't think I loved him. We've been dating for a year and a half and I've tried but I still don't love him. I also told him I didn't think I could marry him. He wasn't very happy. He asked me if I was cheating, if I was in love with someone else." _

"_You'd never cheat, that ridiculous." _

"_Yea, that's what I told him. But I realized that I am." _

"_Cheating?" _

"_In love with someone else," she paused and stared at Peter. "I realized tonight that I've been in love with someone else for almost four years of my life—you. I'm in love with you Peter. I know it's wrong on so many levels but I don't care. I'm tired of pretending. That's why I came here. I'm in love with you." _

_Peter didn't know what to say. He knew what he wanted to say but he knew he couldn't. "Claire…"_

"_Don't Peter. Don't try to tell me that it's wrong—I know that. Don't say we can't—because we can. You've been fighting for as long as I have. We've played the game by the rules and look where we are. You never crossed a line again, you never even toed it. I need to know what you want Peter. Not what you should or shouldn't do—what you want? If you don't want me, say the word and I'll go but me, Peter, I'm going after what I want and I don't care what anyone thinks. I want you Peter. I've held this feeling in for so long that I can barely breathe anymore. I want to breath Peter." Claire was inches from his face. Her blue eyes longed for him._

"_You," Peter replied. "I want you so badly Claire. More than you know." _

_She smiled at him. "Take me, I'm yours. I always have been." Peter leaned in and kissed her. Her tears began to fall from her blue, blue eyes. He wiped them away with his hand. _

"_None of that. I'm here and I'm never leaving you." _

_She smiled. "Make love to me Peter." He swooped her into his arms and kissed her as he carried her into his bedroom. She exhaled as he laid her in his bed. _

He smiled a lop-sided grin at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss her. "Are you sure about this?" He whispered to her.

"More sure than I have been about anything else in my life."

"There's no going back after this."

"Good," she kissed him again and moved her hand down his rippled chest. Her hand found it's way to his button and she unclasped it. She slid her hand into his pants and felt him swell as she touched him. He moaned slightly as she moved her hand around inside his pants. "I don't want to go back. Not ever."

He moaned as he kissed her, more passionately this time. "I want you to be part of me. Please. Take me away. I need to feel you inside of me. Now…forever."

He kissed her neck and she moaned quietly. She rose up and he pulled her loaner shirt over her head while she pulled his off and kissed his chest. Her breasts flowed freely, since her soaked bra hung in his bathroom. He cupped her beautiful breast and suckled her nipple. She groaned at the feeling of it and her body tingled with proverbial joy and ecstasy. He kissed the dip between her breasts and then monstrously found his way back to her mouth, which he kissed with fervor. She smiled at him and that was all he needed to keep going.

He kissed her bully button down to the top of her waist. He stopped at his boxers, which looked better on her, and pulled them off her legs, kissing her inner thigh while he did. The sensation was warm on the cold evening and it caused her to shiver. He looked up at Claire. She was so beautiful. He only wanted to make her happy. She smiled back as he disappeared.

She moaned with pleasure as her hands found his dark hair. She arched her back into him and pushed his face into her. She gripped the top of her head board with her other hand. She moaned as his tongue and his hand did things to her she had never felt before. She arched her back as she felt him do deeper to please her. "Yes…"she whispered. "Oh. Oh! OH…" That sound was music to his ears; he wanted her to be happy. She felt his mouth inside of her and the feeling was too good to describe. "Peter…Oh…" Her hands were still entwined in his hair she peaked her orgasm, the best on in her short life, and he resurfaced, licking his lips. She was panting and she pulled his face to hers and their tongues began searching again.

She put her hand down his boxers and pulled them off with the other hand. He was already hard because of her touch. She kissed him and decided that she wanted the power. She rolled him to his back and kissed his neck, his nipples, down his stomach. She slid her hand around his ball sack and his penis. He groaned under her touch and kissed her again and again.

She lowered her body and smiled. Her hands finished what they were doing so instead her lips took their place. She put his head in her mouth and he moaned immediately. She moved her mouth up and down as he gasped and groaned with pleasure. She could feel him pulsating in her mouth. "Claire! Oh…yeah, yeah…oh…" A few minutes more and he finally exploded on her. She smiled as he panted, catching his breathe. She kissed his stomach on the way up to his mouth until he couldn't take it anymore and pulled her face to his for another kiss.

He flipped her over and held himself up on his elbows as kissed her. He was already hardening against her skin and she writhed underneath of him. He opened her legs with his knee and in a quick movement his erection was inside of her. She moaned at the feel of it and he kissed her. He began to move his body in a rhythmic motion, causing her senses to increase. He teased her a little bit before completely giving into her. He slid only the head inside of her slowly, which caused her to scream after only a few minutes. "Oh Peter!" She yelled. He kissed her as he let himself completely fall into her and pulsated his body up and down within her.

"Oh…don't stop Peter…That's it! OH!" He began to move in her faster and harder. She arched her back into him and ran her fingernails into his back. "Oh shit Peter!" She yelled as he groaned. Between their bodies and their noises they were in perfection. "More…Peter, more…OH!" Her hands were searching for somewhere to go. Into his back, in his hair, on the headboard and finally she wrapped them into the sheets as he moved with in here and she moaned with pleasure. They didn't stay long and within a matter of seconds her nails were attached to his back until blood flowed slightly. It was pure ecstasy, better than either of them could imagine.

He could feel her tighten and she screamed with pleasure and dug her nails further into his back as she held on for dear life. She moaned his name loudly once more as they both reached their peaks and she let herself go, her wetness finally exploding. She, still moaning, moved her hands to his hair as he gave one final thrust inside of her and let himself go. He kissed her as he pulled out of her. They were both panting, unable to move or speak.

After they had finally relaxed again, Claire was the first to speak. "I can't believe I had to wait for that." They both laughed quietly. She kissed him again and snuggled up to him.

"I'm in love with you Claire. I have been since the moment I met you."

She looked into his dark brown eyes. "Me too." He kissed her forehead as they laid there.

"I'm sorry I was so difficult," Peter said softly.

"It's okay. You're worth the wait." Claire smiled at him. They slept in each other's arms for the next few hours.

In the wee hours of light, Peter was woken by Claire's kiss. He opened his eyes and she had a mischievous look in her eye. "I know that look Claire Leanna Petrelli…what are you up to?" He smiled.

"Nothing…yet." She smiled as she sat on top of him. "But I want to be…" she said as she kissed him and then his neck and felt him starting to get hard. She let her fingernails slide down the fron of him as she joined herself with his erection, which she slipped into like she was trying on a shoe. Peter moaned as she moved on top of him, riding him in a way that caused him to cry out her name. She smiled, her orgasm starting to form as well.

There they were. They had said to hell with all so they could experience their dreams, their moments. They were risking it all to be together but neither one of them cared. They simply loved. Wrong or not, expected or not, they loved.

That's all that matters in the end.


End file.
